


April Morning

by j_gabrielle



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Background Poly, Domestic, Double Entendre, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, The Focus Pair Here is Hartwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: Eggsy chuckles, kissing Harry once more just because. Merlin is singing to something off the Top 40 in the kitchen and it is atrocious.





	April Morning

Warm hands carress his skin and Eggsy hides his smile into his pillow. "I know you're awake, you lazy sod," comes Harry's voice in a fond huff, "Get out of bed or you'll miss breakfast. Merlin's made your favourite cranberry muffins."

Eggsy takes a deep lungful of air. He can almost taste the warm goodness of Merlin's freshly made baked goods on his tongue. Damn. "I was trying to have a lie-in." Eggsy grouses, though arching up to mouth his good mornings against Harry's pliable lips. Pulling away slightly, he shifts to run his fingers through soft downy hair, picking out the silver that glints in the light. 

"We can do that after breakfast. Together."

"And Merlin?"

Harry grins. "I'm sure that between the two of us, we can cook up something to convince him." His one good eye flickers down between them to where Eggsy is pressed flush against him. "I doubt it would be that hard to get him between the both of us."

Eggsy chuckles, kissing Harry once more just because. Merlin is singing to something off the Top 40 in the kitchen and it is atrocious. He rolls away, reaching for his briefs on the lamp shade when he thinks twice about it. Throwing Harry a slow smile, he angles his hips just so. Showcasing the perfect imprints of two sets of hands on his skin. "Or we could just get started."

Harry crawls on the bed to him, snaking his hands to press onto the bruises. Leaning down he laves an open mouthed kiss over one before biting down on it. Eggsy's breath hitches, the ever present coil of heat and want flaring. 

"Breakfast. And then after." Harry says as he moves to stand. Eggsy decides there and then that Harry isn't going to be anywhere but under him today. Looking into Harry's eye, he's sure that the unspoken challenge is heard loud and clear.

"Fine." Eggsy sighs theatrically. Harry humming as he strokes a thumb over his cheekbone. Pushing himself away, he rolls his hips as he makes his way downstairs, mind already gleefully imagining what they could get up to with some of the leftover batter.

**Author's Note:**

> I should not be writing slash fics while at work. Sigh.


End file.
